


the kings favorite knight

by seijoh41



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Fantasy AU, Gay, M/M, king and knight relationship, mega sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijoh41/pseuds/seijoh41
Summary: The grand king was picky about everything, except his loyal and caring knight.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 22





	the kings favorite knight

**Author's Note:**

> this is mainly based off of the fantasy au fbsj and no i’m not sorry for another death :)
> 
> aND it’s hella short so bare w me it was written while on a road trip

The king loved everyone but there was one person he desired the most. He was the only one who Can satisfy his needs. The head knight was highly looked on and treated everyone with respect.He was in battle and always wrote separate letters to the king that made his squeal like a girl.The grand king had a special relationship with the knight and everyone in the castle knew it.

"Majesty! He's injured!" A nurse came in to inform King Oikawa Tooru  
"what happened" he asked while his voice shaked while in a meeting  
"He was in battle and someone shot him in the chest, he is bleeding severely and we are trying to stop it"  
"E-excuse me everyone" the king said while getting up for his seat

He ran into the infirmary seeing the dying knight. He always gave that knight his attention, even if he didn't want it. He was different than the other people met. The king was never interested in the queens in other kingdoms because he knew his soulmate was always from the beginning with him instead.

"No...no,no... not you" he said as he placed his hand on the knights pale cheek

"I'm sorry majesty...I failed you" Iwaizumi Hajime replied with a single tear

"Please, call me Tooru" he said while letting out more tears

"You were the one person who can actually take care of my selfish self-"

"Your not selfish, Tooru" the knight replied 

"Hajime, I want you to be okay...please.I will do anything to keep you with me” he wrapped his arms around him

The knight leaned in and cupped his face and kissed him, the king can taste the blood and knew this was gonna be their first and last kiss, he kissed back passionately.Neither of them wanted this to end.

"I will serve you in another life... please don't cry Tooru" he knight got quieter

"No, you don't have to serve me no longer... never Hajime " he cried

"Good bye my majesty and my love..." he smiled and fell limb

The tears fell down harder than any other time in his life, could this be a dream? 

"T-this can't be it....this can't be the end!" The king shouted

"No Hajime!"

Everything after that was a blur.

Two weeks after the death of his favorite knight,his loyal childhood friend,and his only love,he felt pain.

The Kingdom was under an invasion and it went under while their leader couldn't do anything.

The mourning king saw a sword through his stomach.

He smiled while tears and blood come out.

"I can see him again..."

"Oi" 

He turned around to see his teammate and boyfriend standing in front of him holding a plate of breakfast

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, I see that your finally awake" iwaizumi said 

Oikawa stared at him and hugged him sobbing 

"Have I ever told you that I love you so much and you're an amazing ace, best friend,and boyfriend" Oikawa cried while tugging on iwaizumi's shirt.

Iwaizumi looked down at his emotional setter and smiled while rubbing his back 

"Yes"

"I love you iwa-chan"

"I love you to Oikawa"


End file.
